Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2/Trivia
*This was the first Blur Studio film to have a sequel. *This is the first time that Hatsune Miku and the other Vocaloids appeared in a movie. *This film had a similar development as the sequel for The Geo Team Movie. The main characters meet a fictional character from other media. This also happened with the Sesame Street characters. *In addition to the spoken roles, this film contains a number of other Japanese meme references, including characters and visual gags. The Japanese memes during the battle with Mr. Leek and the Dark Lars, in addition to those mentioned above, include: Haruhi Suzumiya, Ronald McDonald, Characters from Touhou Project, Characters from Sailor Moon, Angry German Kid, Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, Spider-Man (aka Japanese Spider-Man, Spy-Darma, Supaidā-Man, or Toei Spider-Man) from the 1970s tokusatsu television series in Japan, Bob Ross, and many others. **Additionally, Naruto Uzumaki and Goku are referenced, but not seen. *The events of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 mainly take place during November 2011 to May 2012 after the first film. **In the first film, Gabriel (as the narrator of the film) skipped some months. In this film, he only skipped a month, which is April, during the film because he needed more time to tell his story, according to him. *Cole appears to have a crush on Hatsune Miku. He also have crushes on some female Vocaloids, such as Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, and Meiko, which he says he's not scared of them because they're cute. *When Leno packs his stuff in his suitcase, you can see the Roge voodoo doll from the first film. *Several other characters from the first film (such as Blues, Michael, Kratos, and Pat) are only briefly mentioned by Roge during when Gabriel is at his father's apartment and trying to get to the apartment. *The film was released on November 21, 2014, the same day as The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, which was also released on November 21, 2014. **Strangely, the film was released on the same day as Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd in Europe for the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 3. Because of this, Hatsune Miku and her friends appear in this film. *Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru were supposed to appear in this film, but were cut from the final version of the film, with director Tim Miller explaining it as "non-loving Hatsune Miku characters." *The sequel was first hinted in the first film, where the Lar says "sequel" *At the end of the first film, he leaves Gabriel's house for his new job at a place (he was actually at Mel's apartment in this film) to make more inventions, and says, "I can tell you, but don't worry, you will see me someday when I left." Now in this film, he now invented the PhotoReal 2000 and the UnReal-Gun 3000, and placed scanned images of the Vocaloids, so they can help him. *David Fincher, the co-producer of the first film, was supposed to return to co-produce the film with Cat Chapman, but had been left out to co-produce the film with Chapman due to a conflict. *Miku's voice in this film is a Broadway veteran, Idina Menzel, who is the voice actor of Elsa from the Disney film Frozen. *Unlike the first film, Vio is never mentioned in this film. *When Loy finishes watching Leno's message on a Game Boy Advance, he turned off the GBA. However, in the next shot where Loy puts the GBA away, the cartridge that was on the GBA disappeared. *The film was slated for a release on November 7, 2014, but was changed to November 21, 2014. However, the film was released in the United Kingdom on its original release date. *In a website called What Culture, there is news about the upcoming Gabriel and the Wacky Pack sequel that was created on February 6, 2012, where the author (Matt Holmes) says that he wanted the sequel date to be released in 2013 but he have no problem with what Universal (the distributor of the film) have come up with, which the release date is now 2014. *In the first film, it is 129 minutes. In this film, it is 133 minutes, making it longer than the first one. *When Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars got to Gabriel's father's apartment, Gabriel told them that he kind of likes being here until he misses his old house later. *The producers say that the PhotoReal 2000 is based on the PATSY 2000 (Photo-Asomic Trans-Somgoblulating Yectofantriplutoniczanziptomiser) from Captain Underpants. The PhotoReal 2000 and the PATSY 2000 both take any object, and transform it into the real thing. *In a scene where Miku grabs Roge's hand, he says "Take your stinking hands off me, you damn dirty girl!", which is a reference to the 1968 film Planet of the Apes. **Also, the word "damn" is said once in the film. The marks the first (and only) time that a swear word was used in the series. *While Leno is making a message for Loy on his laptop, he mentions Victor Van Dort from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. *Hatsune Miku and the Vocaloids were originally going to live with Gabriel and his gang at Mel's new house at the end of the film, but was scrapped for unknown reasons and the producers kept Miku and her friends getting turned into a photo of them by Loy with his UnReal-Gun 3000 after saying goodbye. *The Dark Lars were originally going to be black in the movie, being referred as "Shadow Lars" at the time, but it was considered to be a bad idea because that would make them blend in with the dark, pitch black places. They were later changed to black-and-white in the final movie. *Kagamine Rin's voice actor in this film, Hynden Walch, was the voice of Nancy from the first film. Hynden Walch is also the voice of Starfire from Teen Titans and the current voice of Alice from the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland. *According to Cole, Miku is "the prettiest girl in the whole wide wonderful world" during a scene where Gabriel, Jan Soto and the students going on a field trip to Adventure Aquarium. *Gaby, who was Gabriel's friend from the first film, was rumored to appear in this film to be voiced by Grey DeLisle again. However, this wasn't true. Category:Trivia